


Black Silk

by I_Will_Not_Bow



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Will_Not_Bow/pseuds/I_Will_Not_Bow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has a surprise for Vladimir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

Vladimir had learned months ago that Matt would never stop surprising him. Sometimes it went farther than he expected. Which was how he found himself in the position he was in now.

His hands pulled and strained against the handcuffs that held his arms above his head in vain. His back was arched under the assualt of Matt's talented mouth on his chest, tongue flicking over his nipples then down over his abs. A small groan left his lips as Matt's warm mouth traced the large cross on his chest. 'A prince brought so low as to bow before the devil.' It was torture, to have his Devil so close and be unable to touch him. To kiss that mouth and draw the little whimpers he loved so much from him. A sudden bite to his collar bone has his eyes flying open and a gasp falling from his mouth. His eyes settled back on Matthew who was naked except for a silk black button up that hung loosely off his shoulder. Vladimir's black silk shirt. And by god did it make Matt the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

He licked his lips as he watched Matthew, all lean muscles and beautifully marred skin. Matt kissed, sucked, and nipped his way up to Vladimir's lips. When they parted for breath he grinned "Been waiting on this all day." Vladimir groaned and strained upwards for another kiss. He got one, a slow maddening kiss that left his lips bruised. He then snarled as Matt suddenly pulled back once more. "Patience, Vladimir." Matt teased, breath ghosting over his jaw. The hem of his shirt brushed lightly over Vladimir's abs as Matt retreated down the bed.

   The night had started so simply. With Matt stepping up behind the Russian and pressing kisses to the shell of his ear. His hands had moved slowly down Vladimir's shirt undoing each button as he whispered into his ear. "You're home, finally. Thought I would go crazy without you." he had turned Vladimir to face him, wrapped strong arms around his neck and backed him toward the bed. When Vladimir fell back Matt knelt down and took his boots off, his socks followed. Vladimir's fingers traced the edges of the silk Matt was wearing until Matt's hands slid up his arms, pressing them above his head as he licked his way into Vladimir's mouth. Then he felt the unforgiving touch of leather padded metal and he jerked under Matt. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make you feel good" Matt nipped at the elder's stubble coated jaw "trust me."

   Matt's mouth was heaven as he took Vladimir in. Vladimir threw his head back against the pillows and thrust his hips up causing Matt to pull off slightly. "Patience." he chided once more, lips twitching with the edge of a grin before sliding back down. Matt's tongue traced the vein running the underside of Vladimir's cock then sucked hard. Vladimir fought to keep still, head swimming with pleasure. He wanted nothing more than to be able to grab Matt and flip him over, to take him until they were both too sore to move. To make Matt whimper delightfully in half pleasured pain. Matt was so vocal during sex, once you broke through his initial composure. One time Vladimir had him screaming so loudly he came home the next day complaining that three of their neighbors asked him to be more quiet. How Vladimir wanted to make him do that now.

He was close. So fucking close- Matt stopped. At the growl emanating from Vladimir's throat Matt chuckled. "I promise I have something better."

"Then hurry, Matt." the vigilante kissed the juncture of Vladimir's thigh, the use of his real name a rare enough occurrence to end his teasing. He lifted himself onto his knees and reached for where he could sense the bottle of lube. Positioning himself so that Vladimir could see he sunk two slick fingers into his hole with a groan. He could hear each panting breath, each noise choked into Vladimir's throat, and every racing beat of his heart and it was perfect. To know how he could affect the Russian without touching him. To drive him mad with lust and want and 'need'.

"МОЙ БОГ" Matt jerked as he brushed his prostate and slipped his fingers out. He rolled a condom and slicked Vladimir's cock with some more lube and took a steadying breath as he sunk onto his lover. The stretch felt wonderful, teasing the border of pain in a way that had Matt moaning lowly. He clenched around the thick cock and felt Vladimir's hips buck. As Vladimir watched Matt prep himself he made a low and possessive noise of need. He could tell when the sensitive man had found his prostate and grinned wolfishly, he knew how strongly Matt felt those sensations. Had used that sensitivity to his advantage on numerous occasions. How he wanted to do that now. His eyes fluttered as Matt slicked his cock but he forced them to stay open.

He licked his lips and watched the silk of his shirt flutter around Matt's hips as the man hovered above himself. As Matt sank onto his cock his hands pulled at the restraints once more, yearning to touch. He forced himself to relax, he could already feel bruises forming around his wrists despite the padding. He couldn't stop himself from bucking into Matt as his hole clenched around him. That tight heat forcing the breath from his lungs and electricity to skitter across his skin. Matt gasped and let out a small whimper. Vladimir forced himself to be patient, a task harder than it should be. He could wait, for Matt. He could.

"Fuck!"

The first slide was slow, Matt rising until Vladimir nearly slipped from him then sinking back down with a slow grind of his hips. Blue eyes stayed glued to pale skin as Matt worked his hips up and down. Any time Vladimir tried to thrust Matt would slow with that maddening smirk. That is until the time that Matt sunk down and Vladimir nailed that spot inside him that made him tense and shudder and gasp, his pace stopping completely to brace his hands on Vladimir's chest.

"Fuck, oh god."

"Is something wrong my devil? Need help?" Vladimir teased.

"God, Vladimir just, fuck just let go." That was all he needed, he let Matt catch his breath before he began bucking his hips. Matt rode him with abandon, each thrust meeting Vladimir's until both men were moaning and panting and the smell of sex surrounded Matt and blocked his senses. Until everything around him was Vladimir.

"So beautiful Matthew. And mine, all mine."

"God, Vlad. Yours, only yours. Wanted you all day. What you do to me, I" Matt folded himself over to catch Vladimir's mouth with his own, he muffled the sounds of his orgasm with their kiss, shuddering as Vladimir came. They kissed lazily, a slow push and pull with a short battle of dominance that Vladimir won. His tongue licking into Matt's mouth briefly. Matt pulled off and removed the condom, tossing it to where he knew the trash bin was. Vladimir twisted his wrists and made a small noise of discontent.

"Matthew?"

"Oh right." he unlocked the cuffs and Vladimir rubbed at his wrists not particularly worried about the bruising. He had far worse with less gracious payouts. His shirt was clinging to Matt with sweat and he reached out to shove it off the younger man's shoulders.

"What was tonight for дьявол?" his lips brush over Matt's jaw, his hands apply pressure over his shoulders and muscled back.

"It has to be for something?" Matt asks inbetween harsh breaths. His skin was still sensitive but he didn't have it in him to push Vladimir away. Instead he pulled until he could stretch out with Vladimir beside him.

"I simply wished to know, there is reason, no?" A blanket was pulled over them, Vladimir's doing because while he didn't particularly feel the cold he knew Matt would be shivering within an hour if that long. While he waited for Matt to answer he ran calloused fingers through Matt's hair.

"It's been a year since you came back." Matt leaned his head into the soft petting. "Since we started toward all this," He sensed Vladimir shaking his head, the small chuckles easy to feel.

"Вы - так сентиментальный Маленький Дьявол. Я не могу полагать, что я влюбился в Вас"

"I still don't understand that Vladimir." Matt shifted so he could tuck himself against the Russian, his nose brushing against defined collarbones.

"I said you are sentimental fool." Vladimir draped an arm over Matt "but my sentimental fool."

Matt protested "No you didn't" but the sleepiness that crept into his voice simply made Vladimir smile.

"Your right. I didn't."

**Author's Note:**

> Russian Translation   
> 1) My God  
> 2) Devil  
> 3) You are so sentimental Little Devil. I can't believe I fell for you


End file.
